


Suudelmiin hukkuu ikävä

by jessepirpana



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessepirpana/pseuds/jessepirpana
Summary: Sijoittuu kolmannen kauden viimeisten jaksojen tienoille, kun Shiro saadaan pelastettua avaruudesta. Kokeilin tässä kirjoittaa omasta tyylistäni poiketen, eli tää on vähän niinku "mutkat suoraksi - ei liioin yksityiskohtia" -tyyppinen ficci.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Suudelmiin hukkuu ikävä

**Author's Note:**

> Sijoittuu kolmannen kauden viimeisten jaksojen tienoille, kun Shiro saadaan pelastettua avaruudesta. Kokeilin tässä kirjoittaa omasta tyylistäni poiketen, eli tää on vähän niinku "mutkat suoraksi - ei liioin yksityiskohtia" -tyyppinen ficci.

Shiro istui riutuneen näköisenä sänkynsä päällä. Miestä oli ravistellut kylmä, nälkä, kipu ja tuska. Keith istui hänen päällään, nojaten päätään rakastajansa olkaan. 

Hän itki. Onnesta ja helpotuksesta. Shiro oli viimein löytynyt, elossa ja enemmän tai vähemmän ehjänä. Shiro oli ollut poissa niin kauan, että hänen aikaisemmin lyhyet hiukset olivat ehtineet kasvaa pituutta runsaasti ja hänen aiemmin sileä leukansa oli tummien haituvien peitossa. Kasvot olivat ruvella, vasemman reiden haavasta puhumattakaan. Rähjäinen Shiro oli niin surullinen ja sääliä herättävä näky, että Keithin sydäntä vihloi. 

“Keith”, Shiro mutisi tukahtuneesti. Happivajeesta kärsiminen kuului vielä selvänä hänen äänessään. Keith vetäytyi taaemmas ja siirsi kätensä koskettamaan vanhemman kasvoja. Hän koetti olla mahdollisimman hellä, sillä haavat aristivat vielä. Iho tuntui niin kuivalta ja karhealta hänen kosketuksensa alla. 

“Mitä?” Keith sai niiskaistua kyyneltensä takaa. Hän siveli toisen poskea höyhenenkevein sipauksin, ettei vahingossakaan satuttaisi tuota. Shiro nojasi kosketukseen yhtä antaumuksella kuin aina ennenkin. Se huojensi Keithin huolesta halki menevää sydäntä. 

“Kiitos…” Shiro sai kähistyä. Mies yskäisi niin, että se ravisteli koko kehoa. Tuska viilsi Keithiä uudestaan. Vanhempi näytti uupuneelta ja sitä hän kyllä olikin. Uudet kyyneleet valuivat Keithin poskille. Hän koetti pakottaa kasvoilleen nykivän hymyn, joka taisteli ilon ja surun välillä. 

“Voi Shiro…” Keith kuiskasi ja painoi huulensa vasten toisen suuta. Hän oli odottanut pitkään, aivan liian pitkään. Keith janosi läheisyyttä, fyysisyyttä ja kosketusta.  _ Shiron _ kosketusta. Vanhempi nosti kätensä koskettamaan Keithin poskea. Kylmä metalli tuntui kuumalla iholla rauhoittavalta. Shiro vastasi rakkaudenosoituksiin täysillä. Yksinäisyys oli kalvanut hänenkin sisuksia jo kauemman aikaa ja hän tarvitsi tätä yhtä paljon kuin Keithkin. 

Keithin rinnassa paloi tuli. Hän hamusi Shiron halkeilleita huulia kerta toisensa jälkeen pysähtymättä hengittämään. Satunnaisesti hän huokaisi vanhemman nimen ja hänen äänestään kuulsi läpi halu ja tarve. Sydän hakkasi ja hän tunsi kiihtyvänsä. Keith keinautti lantiotaan kokeilevasti Shiron päällä sen kummempaa ajattelematta. Shiro ynähti jotakin vasten Keithin huulia. Keith keskittyi vain suutelemiseen ja pitämään hengityksensä mahdollisimman tasaisena.

“Ei, Keith. Ei”, Shiro kielsi hiljaa vetäytyessään irti. Hänen oli pakko pysäyttää Keith heti alkuunsa, sillä hän ei muuten lopettaisi. Ei sillä, ettei Shiro olisi tätä halunnut mutta hän oli vielä niin kipeä ja rikki, ettei se onnistuisi kuitenkaan. 

Keith katsoi vanhempaa anovasti ja lievästi pettyneenä silmiin mutta tiesi kohtalonsa jo valmiiksi. Keith nyökkäsi alistuneesti ja painoi suukon toisen otsalle. Ei. Vielä ei ollut sen aika, vaikka Keithillä oli ollut ikävä, ikävä kaikkea. Keith antaisi halujensa tyyntyä. Shiron piti parantua. Shiron piti levätä. Shiro meni kaiken edelle. Hän nousi pois miehen päältä, antaen tuolle tilaa hengittää. Keith asettui makaamaan Shiron viereen ja laski päänsä toisen rintakehää vasten. Sille olisi aikansa ja sille olisi paikkansa, sitten kun Shiro olisi taas kunnossa. Keith jaksoi odottaa, olihan hän odottanut tähänkin asti.

Ilta kului. Välillä Keith itki pahaa oloaan, välillä he suutelivat laiskasti. Shiro saattoi kuiskata lohduttavan sanan tai pari, ja silittää jaksamisensa mukaan Keithin hiuksia. Molemmat heistä halusivat kaiken olevan aivan kuten ennenkin, mutta he tiesivät, ettei menneeseen ollut paluuta. Shiro oli muuttunut ja niin oli myös Keith.


End file.
